The Stupid Kid That Wanted The Awesomatrix
This is the eighth episode of Ren 10. In this episode, a stupid 10-year old kid discovers Ren's big secret. Plot WARNING: THIS EPISODE IS SO AWESOME THAT EVEN MR. T AND CHUCK NORRIS ARE JEALOUS OF THIS SERIES (OK! THAT WAS A BIG LIE!) LOCATION- THE SUPER SUPERMARKET (A 10-year-old named Lenny was discussing prices with the Store Clerk) Lenny: I’m telling you, this carton of milk should be 25% less of the price you have it sold to Store Clerk: Look, kid, are you going to buy the milk or not? Lenny: I am, but the next time, I come here and this price isn’t lowered, then, I will sue Store Clerk: Sure, whatever (A burglar enters the store with a gun pointing at the Store Clerk, pushing Lenny out of the way) Burglar: '''Give me all your money '''Store Clerk: In cash or credit? (Burglar points the gun closer to the Store Clerk’s head) Burglar: Are you joking with me? Store Clerk: No, threatening burglar, just take it and don’t kill me Lenny: Wow, what a meanie? (The burglar pointed the gun at Lenny’s head) Burglar: You might want to shut your mouth, if you want to live (Suddenly, Goop runs into the store) Goop: No, so fast, evil thief, you shall turn yourself in or face the wrath of… GOOP! Burglar: Wow, I can’t believe it… It’s a walking piece of vomit (Starts laughing at Goop) (Goop creates a really big fist and punches the Burglar to the Diary Section) Burglar: OK, you’re so dead, Vomit-Boy (Shoots Goop but the bullets just go through him) Goop: You’re bullets are to no effect to my green awesomeness Burglar: You will die (Charges at Goop but gets trapped inside Goop’s green body) Goop: That was a large mistake (The burglar was struggling to escape from Goop’s body that was until the burglar just stopped moving all together) Goop: OK, times up (Takes the burglar out of his body and drops him on the floor) Go call the police on this rascal, OK Store Clerk: '''OK! (Lenny saw the whole thing before him) '''Lenny: Wow that was amazing (Goop’s Awesomatrix symbol starts beeping) Goop: Well, got to go (Runs out of the store) Lenny: Wait (Goes after Goop) (Goop goes into an alley way with Lenny following him) Lenny: Wait, come back (Goop transforms back into Ren) Ren: Fhew, I wasn’t cau… (Sees Lenny with a shocked face) Umm… Lenny: Woah! Ren: Oh, no Lenny: '''Woah, you were that green dude that was fighting that burglar guy from 5 minutes ago '''Ren: No! No, that wasn’t me! Lenny: Yeah, you are… I saw you Ren: Umm… (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Big Chill) Big Chill: Bye, kid! (Turns invisible and flies away from Lenny) Lenny: Hahahahaha! Stupid guy, he thinks it’s over… what a stupidface? LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Verna and Sam were sitting in a couch, when Will entered the house carrying a toolbox with a strange item in it and then going into his room) Sam: 'Did you see what was in that toolbox '''Verna: '''Nope '''Sam: '''Me, neither (A brief silence) '''Verna: '''So… have you noticed that your Uncle spends a lot of time upstairs in his room '''Sam: '''It’s best not to wonder what my Uncle does when he’s alone in his room, OK! '''Verna: '''Yeah, I guess (Suddenly, Big Chill flew through the house and went into the living room) '''Big Chill: '''Hey, guys '''Verna: '''Hey, Ren, you defeated the burglars (Big Chill turns back into Ren) '''Ren: '''Yep (Started sweating) '''Sam: '''Umm… Ren, are you hiding something? '''Ren: '''Nope '''Sam: '''Come on, we all know you sweat when you lie (Sniffs Ren) and get really bad Body Odor '''Ren: '''OK, I blame puberty for the Body Odor thing… but you’re right, Stimpy. I kind of… revealed my secret to a little kid '''Sam: '''Wait, which secret, The Kiddy the Clown underwear secret or The Awesomatrix secret? (Ren points to the Awesomatrix) '''Verna: '''Oh, great, it’s that secret '''Sam: '''Really! '''Ren: '''Don’t worry, I turned into Big Chill and escaped before he could see the face… at least, I hope I did '''Sam: '''Really, Ren, you hope? '''Ren: '''You know what let’s go on the optimistic side of the situation and saw he didn’t see my face. OK! '''Sam and Verna: '''Sure '''Ren: '''Yeah, anyway, I’m sure that it will be last time I never met the kid, anyway (The doorbell rings) '''Ren: '''I’m get that (Ren opens the door and sees Lenny) '''Lenny: '''Hello, Ren (Ren screams and slams the door in Lenny’s face) '''Sam: '''Please don’t tell me that was the kid that knows your secret '''Ren: '''Kind of…yeah '''Sam: '''Oh, great, JUST GREAT! '''Ren: '''What do I do? '''Verna: '''Just let the kid in and make be absolutely certain he knows you’re secret. Maybe, he came here to deliver some kind of magazine or whatever '''Ren: '''Yeah, let’s see (Opens the door) Hello, kid, umm… why are you here? (Smiles) '''Lenny: '''Oh, because I saw you turn into that green guy and that blue bug '''Ren: '(Frowns) Umm… (Slams the door in his face) '''Sam: '''Again, Ren '''Ren: '''I PANICED! '''Verna: '''Just let the boy in, Ren, maybe he’s innocent '''Ren (Sarcastic): '''Yeah, I’m sure being optimistic will work for the third time (Opens the door and let’s Lenny into the house) So, Kid '''Lenny: '''Call me, Lenny, Ren '''Ren: '''OK, Lenny… How did you get here? And how did you know my name? '''Lenny: '''Well, my mom is a police officer, so she can get me any information on anyone just based on physical description, including name and current location '''Ren: '''So, you tracked me, here '''Lenny: '''Yep '''Sam: '''Why? '''Lenny: '''To make a little deal with you '''Ren: '''What kind of deal? '''Lenny: '''Well… when you guys are going into some cool superhero action… I’m going to join you, guys '''Ren: Why would you want to come along? Lenny: I’ve always wanted to join in beating some super villains, but Mom says it’s too dangerous… I say scrooge that, beach, I’m going to fight along side the weirdo with the cool alien watch. Ren: '''What? '''Lenny: What don’t you understand, freak? I want to join you on your adventures. Sam: What if we just sit around on the sofa, play video games, and not get into any real big trouble? Lenny: Oh, come on, Mr. Sweatervest, I know you attract some weird shot with that watch on… I just know it Verna: And what if we don’t agree to this whole… agreement Lenny: Well… (Gets a folder filled with pictures out) I’m show this to the public (Ren opens folder and sees pictures of Ren de-transforming into Goop and transforming into Big Chill) Ren: No… (Attempts to rip the pictures) Lenny: Don’t even bother ripping them… they’re just copies… I have a lot more pictures at home Sam: How old are you? Lenny: 10 Sam: Well, for a 10-year old, you certainly are a jerk (Lenny smiles enjoyable) Verna: How are you going to get these pictures public? Lenny: '''Well, besides the internet, I also a mother whom is a police officer and a father whom is a news reporter, so I just give the pictures to either of them and it’s Front Page News… so do we have a deal? (Ren, Sam, and Verna look irritated at Lenny) (Verna turns on the TV, where a news report is taking place) '''New Reporter: '''Hello, I’m Wendell Westworth '''Sam: '''Wendell? '''Wendell Westworth: And I’m here to report that a robbery is taking place at the 5th National Bank in the Unnamed Suburban City Ren: That’s our place Wendell Westworth: The police are having trouble getting to the place due to traffic… so who is going to save this National Bank Ren: I will Lenny: Ahem! (Ren looks irritated at Lenny) LOCATION- THE 5TH NATIONAL BANK (Two burglars are trying to get as much bags of money as possible) Dano: Come on, Hutch, we got to get all this loot before the police… or worse, that diamond dude Hutch: Right we should get going, Dano (Suddenly, Echo Echo went into the bank) Echo Echo: OK, burglars, put your hands… Oh no, not you guys, again Hutch: Hey, look, Dano, there is another superhero in this down trying to stop us Dano: As long as he can’t make a diamond cocoon, I don’t care Echo Echo: Oh, you will care, when I do th… (About to do a sonic scream, he was interrupted by Lenny) Lenny: Wow, this is the coolest thing ever Echo Echo: Shut it, kid Lenny: But seriously, you’re going to kick those robbers’ butt Echo Echo: I would if you would just shut up and let the superhero do his work (Lenny and Echo Echo were still arguing, while Hutch and Dano were just watching the whole thing go down) Hutch: Do you think we should, umm, go? Dano: Yeah, we should (Hutch and Dano attempt to sneak past the arguing group) Lenny: Well, you smell Echo Echo: I don’t… wait, I got a robbery to stop (Echo Echo performs a sonic scream at Hutch and Dano) (The robbers hit the bank vault door) Dano: Oww! That hurt a lot (Hutch and Dano got back up) Hutch: So what? There is only one of him and two of us Lenny: What about me? Echo Echo: You don’t count, pipsqueak Hutch: (Gets a gun pointed at Echo Echo) Prepare to die, iPod Man (Echo Echo creates four more Echo Echos) All 5 Echo Echos: '''WALL… '''Hutch: Oh no All 5 Echo Echos: OF… Dano: Ah, dangit All 5 Echo Echos: '''SOUND!!! (The mighty force of the WALL OF SOUND causes Hutch and Dano to fly into the safe) (One of the Echo Echos closes the safe, trapping Hutch and Dano in there until the police came) '''Hutch: '''Well… at least, we’re surrounded by the loot (Dano facepalms) (All the 5 Echo Echos turn back into one Echo Echo) '''Lenny: Wow that was amazing! Echo Echo: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s go home! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Verna, and Sam were all in their couches in irritation as Lenny was talking about how amazing Ren was at the bank) '''Lenny: Wow! That was awesome! You were like some like of iPod dude that could turn into more iPod dudes and they were making this WALL OF SOUND! It was amazing! The awesomiest thing ever! Ren: Yeah, yeah, yeah Lenny: Why are you being such a sourpuss? I just thought you were awesome (Shows a sad face) You didn’t want me around didn’t you Ren: Umm… well… I… Lenny: No, it’s OK, I’m used to people not wanting me around. I’ll be leaving you (Lenny leaves the room) Verna: Ren, you know who this kid is Ren: He’s an annoying 10-year old. Why? Verna: He’s a fan Sam: Yeah… he is. He was doing all of that blackmail just so he can see you in action Ren: Yeah, but he still blackmailed me Verna: Yeah, but that’s probably just wanted to see you fight… and didn’t think you’ll do it… unless he blackmailed him Ren: Yeah, when you put it that way, it makes him sound sympathetic… You know what I’m going to apologize to him (Ren leaves the house and goes to Lenny) Ren: Hey… Hey, Lenny Lenny: What you want, Ren? Ren: I want to apologize, Lenny, for being such a jerk to you before… I just never had a fan before Lenny: Yeah, cool, I accept your apology… if you can do me a favor Ren: What is it, Lenny? Lenny: I noticed that your blue watch on your wrist seems to be able to allow you to transform into awesome superheroes Ren: Yeah, so Lenny: I’m wondering… can I borrow it for 10 or 20 or 30 minutes Ren: What? Lenny: I want your watch Ren: Look… I don’t know how to tell you this but… I can’t give you the Awesomatrix Lenny: Really… let me tell you something, Renny… you see I am kid whom always gets what he wants. A toy robot, a dog, a sight of an amateur battle at the bank… Ren: Amateur? Lenny: So when I want the watch… I SHALL GET THE WATCH! Ren: Listen, Lenny, I can’t give you the watch… because I can’t take it off. Just try to get it off, Lenny (Ren shows his Awesomatrix to Lenny as Lenny struggles to get the thing off) Lenny: Wow that is on pretty tight… No matter (Gets a pocket knife out) I will just cut your hand off Ren: Stop joking, Lenny, seriously Lenny: I’m not joking (Smiles creepily) Ren: OK, then… (Runs away) Lenny: Wait, I want your hand (Chases after Ren) (Ren tries to turn into an alien) Ren: Stupid watch, stop recharging and let me go alien (Ren reaches the house, goes inside, slams the door shut and locks it) Sam: Woah! What’s up with you? Ren: (Speaking very fast) Lenny is trying to cut my hand off, so he can get the Awesomatrix Verna: Oh, come on, Ren, you’re just being paranoid Lenny: Open up, Ren, so I can cut your hand off and get your Awesomatrix Verna: OK, maybe, you’re not being paranoid Sam: What happened? Ren: LENNY SNAPPED, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!!! Lenny: OPEN THE DOOR, FREAKS!!! Sam: What are you are going to do, Ren? Ren: Wait! I got an idea… Sam and Verna: What? Ren: (Shouting outside the door) HEY, LENNY! Lenny: What? Ren: You can’t have the Awesomatrix, but you can have something just as awesome Lenny: What? Ren: (Opens the door) Follow me (Ren followed Lenny to Will’s room) Verna: Wait! Wasn’t that Will’s room? Sam: Yeah… Verna: So what so awesome in Will’s room? Sam: Heck, if I know, nobody has been in Will’s room, not even Ren (Lenny went inside Will’s room, when Ren slam the door and trapped Lenny in the room) Lenny: HEY! (Lenny tried to get out when he suddenly saw Will’s room) (Will’s room was filled with pictures of a young Will in a spacesuit along with aliens whom were also in space suits hanging on the walls) Lenny: Woah! (Lenny turned and then went to Will’s desk and top of Will’s desk was a toolbox and behind the Toolbox… was a Null Void Projector) Lenny: Wow! (Grabbed the Null Void Projector) What does this thing do? (Pushed a button on the Null Void Projector) (Suddenly, the Null Void Projector projected a large portal in Will’s room. The Portal had a strong force, which was pulling Lenny into the Portal) Lenny: Oh my god! (Lenny tried to crawl himself out of the Portal, but it was too late as the Portal fully sucked Lenny into it) Lenny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (The Portal suddenly shut and the Null Void Projector fall to the floor) (Ren, Verna, and Sam were pressing their ears to the doors to listen to the sudden silence in Will’s room) Verna: It’s quiet… too quiet (Ren opened the door to Will’s room slightly to get a peek to see if Lenny is in the room or not) Sam: So… what do you see? Ren: Nothing… (Sam and Verna look weirdly at Ren) Ren: He’s not in my Uncle Will’s room Sam: Well… (Verna and Ren’s heads turn to Sam) Maybe he went out the window and gone to his parents Verna: Yeah… let’s go with that Ren: Good Sam: Well, it looks like it’s the end to the stupid kid that wanted the awesomatrix Verna and Ren: Yeah! (Ren, Sam, and Verna went to the couch in the living room, when Will suddenly went into the house) Will: Hey Ren, Sam, and Ferna Verna: It’s Verna (Will went upstairs when he noticed the door to his room was slightly opened) Will: Hey, you guys opened the door to my room Ren: Naw, Uncle, it was probably the wind Will: OK! (Will went inside his room and noticed the Null Void Projector was on the floor) Will: (Picked up the Null Void Projector) Weird… how did this thing get on the floor? (Put the Null Void Projector on his desk next to the toolbox and then shrugged) Ehh… I’m sure it was nothing! (There is a full-glimpse of the Null Void Projector as there is the sudden screaming of a 10-year old boy) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Store Clerk *Wendell Westworth Villains *Lenny *Burglar *Hutch and Dano Aliens Used *Goop *Big Chill *Echo Echo Trivia *This is the first appearance of Wendell Westworth, the News Reporter of the Unnamed Suburban City News *Hutch and Dano, the burglars from Who Watches The Watchman?, returned in this episode *All aliens used in this episode were all from Ben 10: Alien Force *Originally, Lenny was supposed to be seven years old, but it was soon changed to 10. *This is the first appearance of the Null Void Projector Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes